youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Smosh
Smosh is a sketch comedy YouTube channel founded by Anthony Padilla and Ian Andrew Hecox. Ian and Anthony, from 2006 to 2014, would on occasion add actors to their videos, but the video would mostly contained themselves.In 2015 they permanently added actors in their videos.The original Smosh channel was created in 2005, and, since then, multiple other Smosh-related accounts have been made to include gaming, animations, French-subtitled and Spanish-dubbed videos. As of April of 2017, the original channel has over 22.66 million subscribers, making it the 7th most subscribed channel on Youtube behind Pewdiepie, HolaSoyGerman, JustinBieberVEVO, RihannaVEVO, and elrubiusOMG. If excluding topic channels, companies, and music artists, they are the 4th most subscribed user-generated channel in the world behind Pewdiepie, HolaSoyGerman, and elrubiusOMG. History 2002-2005 Smosh was formed in 2002 by Anthony Padilla. He brought up with the name "Smosh" because one of his high school friends accidentally pronounced "mosh pit" as "smosh pit" while he was talking about being in it when he went to a Hannah Montana Concert.Since it was a trend and an inside joke for their group of friends, he later created a website based on the name where he would talk to his peers and upload Flash animations.It soon became a site where not just his friends hung out on but then the entire school and shortly afterwards teenagers all over the entire state of California, which they lived and still live in. In early to mid 2005,, Anthony and one of his friends and future Smosh partner,Ian Hecox, uploaded videos consisting of them lipsinking to theme songs such as Power Rangers,Mortal Combat and Pokemon on Smosh.com.It received many views requiring Anthony to have to pay a considerably good amount of money each month just for people to view the videos. Anthony eventually got tired of having to pay money for people to see the videos on his website,so on November 19th, 2005,he created a YouTube account and posted the videos so people can see them without them having to pay money.Their first video uploaded was the "Power Rangers theme".The video in particular that made them famous was the "Pokemon theme" which, at that time, became the most viewed video on Youtube with over 24.7 million views before getting taken down for copyright infringement by Nintendo's Pokemon Company. 2006-2010 Although discouraging for the duo, they started to create sketch comedy videos and on occasion make homemade music videos.In early 2006, YouTube launched the "Subscribe" feature which is bascially a button one could press to be notified when a video from a channel you like comes out.Later that year in May,YouTube displayed the most subscribed list with Smosh having the most with nearly 3,000 subscribers, having double second most subscribed, FilthyWhore. On June 7, 2006,Smosh uploaded a video titled "The California Stereotype Experiment" where Ian would ask random people if they live next to a celebrity.All of them said yes but in 2014,it was later revealed by Ian and Anthony that the video was rigged and they asked the participants to say that.This is the first video that includes Smosh's "Shut Up!" intro which is still used today. Smosh,however,quickly lost the most subscribed crown to JudisonLaipply on June 12, 2006,as his "Evolution of Dance" video propelled him to the top of the subscribe ranks.Despite such, Smosh received outside media attention from the increasing popularity of their videos, such as being on the evening news in the late summer of 2006,which paved the way for future interviews,being featured in the top 100 most influential people in 2006,and much more.In the same year, Smosh received an award for comedy of the year for one of their Smosh short videos, which was the first of various awards they have received. On April 26, 2007, Smosh became the most subscribed Youtube channel for a second time and became the first channel to reach 100,000 subscribers sometime in June of 2007.They were also one of the first YouTubers to get paid by Adsense, sponsors and ads put near the videos so the content creater(s) can make money.This inspired Ian and Anthony to make a career to continue to make videos while making money, now not only being friends but long-term business partners. In 2008,Smosh would make a video,an infomercial parody,promoting a fictional product called "Beef and Go",which was a bottle convenient that was made for you to eat beef on a go.The video has over 100 million views being since 2012,their most viewed video ever,most likely due to the thumbnail consisting of Britney Spears' censored genitalia which was subtly talked about in the video. In July of that year,Smosh would get their account suspended due to a YouTube bug.They got their account back shortly afterwards and continued making videos. Despite consistent effort and increasing popularity on Youtube and overall online and media culture, Smosh lost its most subscribed crown to Nigahiga on September 24th, 2008. During their second reign as the most subscribed channel, Smosh was the first channel to reach 100,000 to 500,000 subscribers. In 2009, Smosh started to obtain a more childlike but darker humor similar to the humor they blurt today.They also hired a production crew from their Adsense money, which saw their content feature more advanced editing and HD quality. Also within the year they started to promote companies and other products to their videos which they still do on occasion. In 2010, Smosh made a revenge video roasting the Pokemon company for deleting their "Pokemon theme" video while in the tune of the "Pokemon theme song".2010 was also a year where many of their video series' first appeared on their channel such as "If ___ were Real" and "Pokemon in Real Life". 2011 - 2015 In July 2011, Smosh's channel first partnered with Alloy Digital/Defy Media,a Youtube network specializing into entertaining 12 to 35-year-olds. Since this partnership, Smosh saw their view and subscriber gain skyrocket, especially in the years 2011 to 2015. In late 2012, Smosh would upload a video titled "ULTIMATE ASSASIANS CREED 3 SONG Video".This currently is their second most viewed video on all of the Smosh branded videos and is also the most liked video on Smosh as well, with over 920,000 likes as of April 2017. Throughout both 2011 and 2012, Smosh expanded the brand by having animation, French/Spanish-dubbed channels and gaming channels. On January 12, 2013, Smosh became the most subscribed Youtube channel for the third and last time by surpassing RayWilliamJohnson's channel.Two days later, Smosh was featured on Ray's Equals three show on the channel as a congratulations from Johnson where they took over most of Ray's reacting to viral videos on that episode.Within the same month,Smosh issued their first edition of Smosh Magazine.The second and last edition was published later that year.From January to August of 2013, Smosh became the first channel to hit 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 million YouTube subscriptions until being surpassed by currently most subscribed user, Pewdiepie, on August 15, 2013.Smosh collaborated with Pewdiepie a day afterwards to congratulate him on his accomplishment. A week later, Smosh finally raised 250,000 dollars for one of their first games titled "Food Battle:The Game", which was avaliable on mobile being based upon a famous annual video series called "Food Battle" produced by Smosh since 2006 where Ian and Anthony have food items where they try to make them do everyday tasks and whichever food does the most tasks wins. However, they was controversy surrounding the funding of the game; Smosh asked their fans to donate a quarter million dollars for the production of their game, and that sparked negative attention from various fans and haters asking why Smosh needed to ask their fans for $250,000 when they were pratically millionaires and could fund it themselves. Moreover, many asked why Smosh needed $250,000 for a small mobile game in the first place. Some people referred the comedy duo as "scammers" and two guys who were deliberately taking advantage of their fanbase by "stealing their money". In 2014,Smosh started to get celebrities to appear on their Youtube channels. Although doing so in the past on occasions, this year saw even more celebrities take part as special guest hosts in Smosh branded videos. Some of the most prominent names include The Rock, Emma Watson,Shigeru Miyamoto,Jennifer Lawrence, and more. New apps and merchandise of the Smosh production also became more prevalent throughout this year. In 2015, Smosh introduced actors because they wanted to create more content and have more personalities to make their videos more interesting. The Smosh crew now just doesn't involve Ian and Anthony, but as well as Keith Leak Jr, Olivia Sui, Courtney Miller, Shayne Topp, and Noah Grossman.All of these actors have had acting experience in prominent roles before whether on TV or the internet.Since May of 2015, Smosh introduced "Every Blank Ever", their first series of videos which came at a specific schedule where they poke fun at stereotypes of a subject in the world.Examples of some of the videos they have made for this series include, "Every Bird Ever" and "Every High School Ever". This series is currently one of their most popular videos on the Smosh channel.In July, Smosh put forth their first movie titled "Smosh:The Movie" which is about Anthony trying to erase an embarrassing video from High School just in time for his 5th high school reuninion.The movie received mostly positive reviews.2015 was also the first time where Ian or Anthony weren't on an original Smosh channel video as "Every Blank Ever" is mostly reserved for Keith, Noah, Shayne, Olivia, and Courtney.In late 2015, they celebrated their 10 year anniversary of the Smosh brand by having a week's worth of things relating to the anniversary on all their channels. 2016 - Present In January to May 2016, Smosh created two seasons of a Youtube red exclusive sitcom titled "Part Timers", which was based on Ian's first job at Chuckie Cheese's. The plot was about the workers' adventures in a kids' playplace called Pork E Pine's. Also in May, Ian and Anthony's roles as Hal and Bubbles for the Angry Bird animation movie was featured in the film. A few months later, the duo produced their first live show in front of a studio audience, Smosh Live, with the rest of the Smosh squad. Later in 2016, Smosh created new video series such as "Smosh Animated" and "The Big What If" for the month of October. This month was named "Smoshtober" by the channel's crew. Smosh, however, expanded the series to exceed a few more months. Ian and Anthony also created a second movie which was exclusively on Youtube Red titled "Ghostmates" which also received mostly good reception in December.Due to the movie, Smosh wasn't able to appear in Youtube's yearly Youtube rewind video ending their four year appearance streak in the videos.In the same month, Smosh ended their "Food Battle" series after 11 years. Smosh Characters Smosh has produced many characters since their sketch comedy debut in 2006.This is a list of characters Smosh has produced in their sketch comedy videos. Ian Hecox is a long time friend of Anthony Padilla.He is a sensitive,dim witted,overly dramatic,curious,weird,obnoxious,but at times a smart character. Anthony Padilla is a smart but at times dumb, sarcastic,insecure,secretive,loyal,and childish character.He has since matured over the years but he still shows signs of all these qualities sometimes. Antoinette is Anthony Padilla's sister and Ian Hecox's on and off girlfriend.She is impatient,demanding,demeaning,dumb,dramatic,insecure,sexual,spoiled,and tough for a woman. Ian's mom is Ian Hecox's mother.She is known to be very strict with her son as well as abusive,physically and verbally.She also acts childish at times and savage like. Adrian Hecox is Ian Hecox's lost twin brother.He went to meet Ian for the first time since birth.He is seen to be the evil side of Ian.Adrian Sergent Anous(played by Ian Hecox) is a police officer who occasionally appears in Smosh videos.He is known for shooting people for no good reason which he thinks is a major crime.He is also very mean and untrusting of people but at times naive to actual crime. Jack(played by Ian) and Susan(played by Anthony) is a couple.They are known to having consistent arguments due to their different personalities clashing.However they make up at the end. Billy is a boy played by Ian Hecox.He is a mischievous,dumb,and mean boy who at times is tolerable.He wears a spinning cap on his head along with a red shirt with blue jeans. Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig is a former pet of Ian Hecox.He is obnoxious but also is full of ideas,always giving suggestions to Ian and sometimes Anthony.He is quite smart and clever and is always telling jokes.Charlie however,has since died but his ghost appears sometimes to give Ian advice. Boxman is one of Smosh's first characters.He has a face of a box but a body of a human.Played by Ian Hecox,Boxman is an unlucky,depressed,adventurous,mean but has a sensitive and nice side,and is also an ambitious person.One example is him running for president in 2008,however losing to Barack Obama. Janice played by one of Smosh's newest members,Courtney Miller is an anti social,unlikable,weird,depressed woman.She lonely works in an office in Los Angeles. Bob Roberts(played by Ian Hecox) is an elderly man who uploads tutorials on the internet.He is usually misleading,lacks knowledge,is hard of hearing,and tries to fit in with the new generation in his Youtube videos. Smosh Characters Collaborations *PewDiePie *Nigahiga *Ray William Johnson *Jenna Marbles *Shane Dawson *Marzia *ERB *Markiplier *Rosanna Pansino *Grace Helbig *Harley Morenstein *Paint *Fine Brothers Entertainment *Timothy DeLaGhetto *Flula Borg *Danisnotonfire *AmazingPhil *Good Mythical Morning *Shay Carl *AwesomenessTV *Drew Monson *BaratsAndBereta Smosh Characters Celebrity Guests *The cast members of Smosh have meet other celebrities and may have pictures or videos of their meet up on social media but since they weren't apart of Smosh shows,they aren't on this list. Wrestlers: *The Rock *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Hulk Hogan *Daniel Bryan *The Miz *Seth Rollins *Paige *Xavier Woods *Big E *Kofi Kingston *Adrian Neville *Dolph Ziggler *Sasha Banks *Bayley *Rich Swaan *Cesaro Actors: *Jennifer Lawrence *Chris Pratt *Emma Watson *LaVar Burton *Rob Dyrderk *Stan Lee *Tom Hiddleston *Micheal Ian Black *Lauara Music Artists: *T-Pain Video Game Creaters: *Shigeru Miyamoto Celebrity Guests Website Ian and Anthony have their own website called Smosh.com, which is the database of Smosh. It contains a shop, where people can buy Smosh merchandise, as well as articles on media around the world (Smosh Pit), and the Smosh videos, including 'extras'. List of subscriber milestones SOME of the dates where Smosh hit a milestone is not accurate,however the date is close to the actual date where they hit that milestone of subscribers. Smosh hit 1 Million Subscribers On August 24th 2009. Smosh hit 2 Million Subscribers On December 4, 2010. Smosh hit 3 Million Subscribers On July 20, 2011. Smosh hit 4 Million Subscribers On December 24, 2011. Smosh hit 5 Million Subscribers On June July 2nd 2012. Smosh hit 6 Million Subscribers On November 23, 2012. Smosh hit 7 Million Subscribers On January 19, 2013. Smosh hit 8 Million Subscribers On February 27, 2013. Smosh hit 9 Million Subscribers On April 9, 2013. Smosh hit 10 Million Subscribers On May 23rd 2013. Smosh hit 11 Million Subscribers On July 3, 2013. Smosh hit 12 Million Subscribers On August 18, 2013. Smosh hit 13 Million Subscribers On October 20, 2013. Smosh hit 14 Million Subscribers On November 28, 2013. Smosh hit 15 Million Subscribers On December 28, 2013. Smosh hit 16 Million Subscribers On January 25, 2014. Smosh hit 17 Million Subscribers On March 4, 2014. Smosh hit 18 Million Subscribers On June 13, 2014. Smosh hit 19 Million Subscribers On October 4, 2014. Smosh hit 20 Million Subscribers On March 14th 2015. Smosh hit 21 Million Subscribers On August 4, 2015. Smosh hit 22 Million Subscribers in April 2016. List Of Video View Milestones Smosh hit 1 Billion Video Views On November 19, 2011. Smosh hit 2 Billion Video Views On January 4th 2013. Smosh hit 3 Billion Video Views On February 13, 2014. Smosh hit 4 Billion Video Views On January 18, 2015. Smosh hit 5 Billion Video Views On November 21, 2015. Smosh hit 6 Billion Video Views on October 20, 2016. Other Channels * Smosh 2nd Channel , which was initially Ian's personal channel titled "Ian H" is their second channel. * SmoshGames - Here they post videos of themselves playing video games, doing reviews, and reading the news (2 Videos a Day). With Lasercorn, Sohinki, the Jovenshire from ClevverGames as host, and Mari, a close friend. * AskCharlie - Their third channel. There they posted episodes of Ask Charlie. As of December 2011, the channel became inactive. * WatchUsLiveAndStuff - Anthony and Kalel's channel. Posting 3-4 times a week. Anthony is no longer a part of this channel, due to him and his ex-fiancee Kalel breaking up. When Anthony broke up with Kalel, the channel was renamed to Kalel. * ElSmosh - Smosh videos dubbed in Spanish. * ShutUpCartoons- A cartoon channel created by Smosh featuring shows like Krogzilla, Oishi High School Battle, and Samurai Daycare. * Smosh French - Smosh videos subtitled in French *Smosh Keith - Channel owned by Smosh cast member Keith Leak Jr. He currently hasn't uploaded any videos to the channel yet. *Smosh Olivia - Personal channel owned by Smosh member Olivia Sui. Here she has posted vlogs, her vine compliations, and challenges. *Courtney Miller - Here, Courtney Miller, the other woman cast member of Smosh, posts vlogs about her personal life. *SmoshShayne - Owned by Smosh cast member Shayne Topp. He has uploaded 2 videos as of 2017 which consist of his vine compliations. Smosh Games Smosh Games is Smosh's YouTube gaming channel created by Smosh creators, Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox, with their friends Mari, Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki. The six of them do videos commentating, playing, sharing their opinions of various video games, doing game reviews, and sharing gaming news. Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki all worked together at ClevverGames, and then were invited over by Smosh to create a gaming channel. Trivia *Smosh has been the top subscribed channel for a total of 758 days. *Although Smosh has been recorded to be the most subscribed YouTube channel three times,they may have unofficially been the most subscribed channel on the site double those times.When the duo got their account suspended in July of 2008,their account wasn't visible for a while meaning that someone else was #1 during Smosh's absence.That person has yet to be identified although it could've been the person who surpassed Smosh officially not long after,Ryan Higa and his Nigahiga account.When Smosh became the most subscribed for the first time in 2006,they were quickly surpassed by JudisonLiapply.However there is evidence presented by a small YouTuber by the username Lofangas that Smosh surpassed him a bit later to be the most subscribed again,although the reign was much shorter than their previous.And in 2013,when Smosh surpassed RayWilliamJohnson to become the most subscribed for the final time,Smosh and Ray were "flip flopping" for the top spot twice in a minute before Smosh surpassed him for good.This means that Smosh has been the most subscribed 6 times on YouTube,however rounding dates and times and lack of evidence seeking suggests that Smosh has been the most subscribed on YouTube 3 times. *Ian and Anthony met in their 6th grade Science class as they were forced to work on a project together and became friends as they realized they had the same sense of humor and have been friends ever since. *Ian has a small case of ADHD *Anthony has made a "Draw My Life", while Ian has yet to make one himself with no explanation as to why, *Anthony Padilla has anxiety and admitted it in his second "Draw My Life". *Anthony, at age 15, got caught masturbating by his mother as he confessed in an edition of fellow Youtuber Shane Dawson's podcast and several Smosh videos. *Anthony is 25% Filipino. *Smosh was ranked 4th in WatchMojo.com's Top YouTube Comedy Channels. *SuperMarioGlitchy4 (SMG4) uses many sound effects from Smosh sketches. YouTube Wiki Polls * Smosh was voted "Favorite Smosh Channel". Smosh beat SmoshGames, Smosh 2nd Channel, ElSmosh & Shut-Up Cartoons * Smosh was Voted "All-Time Favorite Most Subscribed Channel" beating nigahiga, Ray William Johnson, Geriatric1927, LonelyGirl15 & Fred. Daily Subscriber And Video View Changes From April 1, 2017 To April 27, 2017 es:Smosh de:Smosh Category:Most Subscribed Channels Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views